Una oportunidad para estar contigo
by Ilisia Brongar
Summary: Dos Song Fics paralelos que narran los sentimientos de Ron y Hermione cuando sienten que ella no volverá a abrir los ojos  HGRW
1. Si tú no estás aquí

**Hola! Bueno, aquí estoy con otra historia y, como la mayoría, esta tiene una característica especial. **

**Antes de nada, deciros que no tiene nada que ver con el séptimo libro, el cual aún no he leído y que me encantaría que nadie comentase en los reviews (como buena escritora y lectora fanática de esta saga no me gustan los destripes) **

**Así, os explicaré que este fic esta compuesto de dos One Shots que también son Song Fics así que se podría decir que son algo así como... Song Shots jeje. El primero, es decir, este que vais a leer, se llama _"Si tú no estás aquí..."_ debido al nombre de una canción de Rosana. El segundo aún no sé cómo se llamará, pero seguramente vaya en la línea del primero, ya que será un paralelo.**

* * *

**Una oportunidad para estar contigo I**

**-_x_**_-_**_ Si tú no estás aquí..._ -**_**x**-_

Una leve pluma rozó la mejilla del pelirrojo, retardando su vuelo unos instantes al entrar en contacto con una gota del salado sudor que bañaba su cara.

En aquel lugar volaban miles de plumas de colores que no parecían pertenecer a nada en especial pero que donaban a la apariencia opaca de la piedra negra el único toque de vida que aquella estancia podría tener.

En la lejanía los múltiples estallidos producidos por hechizos y maldiciones resonaban, haciéndole dudar de su procedencia.

Tragando saliva la miró. Su rostro, acariciado duramente por una palidez casi inhumana, parecía dormitar, aunque él sabía, incluso después de ser uno de los principales eslabones de aquella sangrienta guerra, que en el fondo de su alma se estaba librando la batalla más dura que pudiese imaginar.

_No quiero estar sin ti, _

_si tu no estas aquí me sobra el aire._

Haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se atrevió a levantar la cabeza por encima de aqel roñoso diván cubierto de pebeteros rotos para observar el panorama que le rodeaba. Justo frente a él yacía inerte uno de los sujetos culpables de tanto sufrimiento. La máscara, plateada bajo la luz de la creciente luna que se colaba por la ventana rota, se había escurrido hacia abajo, dejando ver la cara de expresión cobarde que se escondía tras ella. Rufus Avery estaba muerto.

Con un suspiro de indiferencia continuó mirando a su alrededor. Unos metros más allá, justo detrás de la gran puerta entornada que cedía el paso al interior de la estancia, otro cuerpo descansaba en el suelo. Desde aquella posición el pelirrojo no alcanzaba a divisar más que una de las piernas de la persona que estaba allí, pero aquello fue suficiente para reconocerla: Nimphadora Tonks. Su corazón aumentó los latidos al instante. No podía ver en qué condiciones se encontraba la auror, pero por una simple corazonada podría jurar que no estaba muerta. Por aquello, y recordando el gran esfuerzo que había hecho la metamórfaga para impedir el paso a la habitación de ningún otro después del condenado mortífago, dejó a su intuición la labor de tranquilizarle y devolvió la vista hacia la chica que descansaba sobre sus piernas.

_No quiero estar así_

_Si tu no estás la gente se hace nadie._

De nuevo su corazón sufrió un cambio, pero aquella vez parecía ser la decisión de abandonar su labor como impulsor de la sangre. A su vez, la piel del pelirrojo, como por un capricho enrabietado, decidió copiar el aspecto gélido que lucía la muchacha, y el rostro pecoso del joven Weasley palideció hasta lo indecible.

Tres semanas, tres semanas resistiendo a un hechizo que nadie había detectado hasta aquel momento… y después de tanto ella era la única perjudicada.

Se sentía impotente, estúpido e inútil allí, siendo testigo de cómo la vida de su amiga, aquella a la que tanto había amado a escondidas, se evaporaba para dejar paso al control inexorable de un hechizo maldito que tenía como fin consumirla. Y justo en aquel momento se maldijo por no haber prestado mayor atención en las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Ella, precisamente ella, era la que más empeño ponía para que él se concentrase en estudiar y, por culpa de su cabezonería y su orgullo ahora era la que lo pagaba, ahogándose con una opresión hacia su alma.

_Si tu no estas aquí no sé_

_Que diablos hago amándote._

Rabioso descargó un golpe en el suelo, notando como uno de los huesos de su muñeca crujía, produciéndole un dolor agudo. Pero ya no merecía la pena intentar curárselo o repararlo mediante un hechizo. ¿Para qué? Ella tampoco iba a encontrar cura a tiempo.

_Si tú no estás aquí, sabrás..._

_Que Dios no va a entender por qué te vas._

Quería correr afuera, levantar su varita y pronunciar el nombre de aquella maldición que se había llevado tantas vidas a su alrededor, aquella maldición que le reconcomía la conciencia desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero no podía, y no por cobardía.

Se negaba a apartarse de ella. Sentía que a su lado aún quedaba alguna oportunidad, una oportunidad para volver a verla sonreír.

Sonreír… aquello quedaba tan lejano… Una simple sonrisa era algo que anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas, y por eso deseaba que la primera que volviese a ver fuese la de ella.

_No quiero estar sin tí_

_Si tú no estás aquí, me falta el sueño_

Después de aquella batalla se sabría por fin quiénes eran los vencedores de la guerra. Porque si superaban aquel contratiempo, ya nada podría interponerse entre ellos y la victoria. Sin embargo, si ganaban la batalla final y ella no estaba a su lado para celebrarlo, nada tendría sentido… nada.

_No quiero estar así, _

_Latiendo un corazón de amor sin dueño_

Con el dedo pulgar del brazo que no tenía herido acarició la suave piel de las mejillas de la castaña.

Era tan estúpido… en siete años que había pasado a su lado no se había atrevido nunca a decirle la verdad. Era un cobarde. Se preguntó entonces si realmente había merecido pertenecer a la casa Gryffindor, la abanderada de la valentía. Sí, había derrotado a muchos mortífagos, había superado mil pruebas, pero nunca había hecho frente a la prueba más difícil de todas, la que, al fin y al cabo, daba sentido a esa guerra absurda.

Miró de nuevo hacia la puerta, cuidándose de proteger bien aquel tesoro que tenía entre los brazos, y justo en aquel instante, en aquel momento de descuido, un torpe movimiento le llamó la atención por el rabillo del ojo. Con rapidez volvió la vista hacia las piernas de la Gryffindor, seguro de haber visto como uno de sus pies se agitaba de forma casi imperceptible.

_Derrámare mis sueños si algún día no te tengo..._

Una oleada de tremenda fuerza arremetió contra su pecho. Si no hubiese estado seguro de que era el único mago consciente en la habitación habría pensado que un hechizo le había alcanzado. Pero no. Era alegría, alegría mezclada con el temor de no saber si aquello era cierto o tan sólo un producto de su imaginación.

_Lo más grande se hará lo más pequeño._

Sin más cuestiones hacia sí mismo, se agachó sobre el pecho de la chica y dejó de respirar, con fin de escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Pero el ruido en el exterior de la casa era demasiado fuerte, y no podía asegurar que los golpes distantes que se escuchaban fuesen causados por la anatomía de su amiga.

Miró su cara, pensando con rapidez qué hacer. No tenía ni idea de hechizos de sanación… Pero si algo tenía claro era que no iba a quedarse allí quieto cuando tenía una pequeña esperanza al alcance de su mano.

- Herms… Hermione – llamó suavemente, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido para no llamar la atención. A la vez rozaba con sus manos la cara de la chica y agitaba de vez en cuando con sumo cuidado algunas partes de su cuerpo. – Venga… - murmuró para sí mismo mirando de nuevo hacia las piernas de la muchacha, con la absurda esperanza de que se repitiese lo que quizás había imaginado.

_Pasearé en un cielo sin estrellas esta vez..._

Pasó algún tiempo en el que las llamadas entre susurros y voces más elevadas llenaban aquella estancia de plumas flotantes. Y a la vez que pasaba el tiempo, él sentía como su desesperación crecía, amamantada por el silencio y la maldita razón que le rodeaban.

Al fin, con lágrimas en los ojos, el pelirrojo apoyó su frente en el pecho de la joven. Nunca había estado en esa situación. Lo más difícil siempre había sido llegar al lado de la persona en peligro y luego todo ocurría con rapidez, dejándole en la boca el dulce sabor de un final feliz. Pero ahora era distinto. Ahora estaba ya a su lado y, el resto, lo más complicado de la tarea, se salía de sus manos. Ya no podía hacer nada más que observar como ella, la culpable de todos sus males de amor, se desvanecía entre sus brazos. Así, hundido entre la desesperación y la impotencia, comenzó a sollozar en silencio.

Se sentía tan desgraciado… Si repasaba mentalmente los últimos años de su vida sólo encontraba errores y desgracias que le hacían replantearse la vida de peor modo cada vez. Su infancia había desembocado en una adolescencia repleta de dolor e impotencia. Y aquel parecía el punto máximo. Si ese día terminaba en desgracia no querría volver a levantarse nuevamente para luchar, porque ya no estaría ella allí para regañarlo con un discurso lógico y tempestuoso; ya no estaría ella allí para mirarlo con malos ojos cuando se quejase de algo que tenía que hacer sí o sí; ya no estaría ella allí para poder observar su mirada inquisidora y jactarse de su dulce presencia. Ella ya no estaría…

_Tratándo de entender quíen hizo,_

_Un infierno el paraíso..._

Notando cómo por sus ojos manaba aquel río tempestuoso de sentimientos contradictorios, se incorporó y agarró la cabeza de Hermione para acercarla a él y apoyarla en su pecho.

- Hermione,- comenzó cerrando los ojos para disfrutar plenamente del contacto templado del cuerpo de la chica – Lo siento… - susurró.- Siento no haber sido más valiente…, siento no jugar al Quidditch tan bien como Krumm, siento no haberte hecho caso y no haber estudiado antes y siento haberte insultado – confesó torpemente entre respiraciones entrecortadas y gemidos lastimeros. Sabía que aquello podría resultar estúpido. Había crecido pero aún así esas pequeñas cosas eran lo que más le habían afectado en su vida amorosa y se sentía la necesidad de confesárselas, por muy infantil que pudiese parecer.

_No te vayas nunca, porque..._

– Pero tienes… tienes que saber, seguro que lo sabes porque eres muy lista, pero de todas formas te lo voy a decir – dijo mirando el rostro blanquecino de la joven maga y sin saber exáctamente de qué estaba hablando - Tienes que saber que si lo he hecho todo mal ha sido porque… porque quería que te fijases en mí… ya sé que suena egoísta, Herms, y seguramente ahora me estarías mirando de esa forma tuya tan escandalizada, pero es cierto. Yo sólo quería que los últimos días antes de los exámenes estuvieses siempre conmigo para ayudarme a estudiar y así poder mirar tu ceño fruncido continuamente porque no aprobabas mi comportamiento, sí, me encantaba cuando me mirabas intentando transmitirme que lo que hacía no estaba bien. – murmuró con una melancólica sonrisa mientras se pasaba la manga desgarrada de su túnica por la nariz .- Y también me gustaba mucho verte animándome desde la grada, a pesar de que no parase ninguna _Quaffle, _aunque si te digo la verdad, casi más me gustaba cuando me intentabas consolar después de cada partido y, aunque te contestase mal, sólo lo hacía porque no se me ocurría otra forma de… despistar mis deseos de abrazarte y… - tragó saliva interrumpiéndose a sí mismo.

_No puedo estar sin tí._

Con cada recuerdo, miles de lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

_Si tu no estás aquí, me quema el aire._

- Pero sobre todo lo siento por no haber sido capaz de decirte todo esto antes, antes incluso de que Krumm llegase en su gran escoba y se adelantase a mi orgulloso sentido del ridículo – susurró mirando al suelo apenado – Porque, Herms, desde hace mucho tiempo, antes incluso de que conociésemos a Krumm o, quizás, antes de que Vold…Voldemort raptase a mi hermana en segundo – silabeó nervioso – Yo te quiero… - finalizó mirando a la chica nuevamente, con la constante seguridad de que en ese momento ella abriría un ojo y le confesaría su muto amor. - ¿Me oyes Herms? – susurró apartando un mechón de pelo enredado de la cara de la chica – Te quiero – repitió aún más bajito, intentando que aquella confesión profundizase en lo más hondo del alma de la chica.

Pero nada ocurrió, ni un solo ápice del cuerpo de la muchacha se movió en respuesta a aquellas palabras. Aquello fue para el pelirrojo como una gran puñalada, una puñalada que había traspasado su pecho, dividiendo su corazón en mil pedazos.

_Si tú no estás aquí, no sé_

_Que diablos hago amándote_

– Y ¿sabes qué? – continuó notando como el nudo que tenía en la garganta desde hacía ya mucho tiempo iba rompiéndose, transformándose poco a poco en un rió de lágrimas que desembocaban en el enmarañado pelo de la Gryffindor – Que no… pienso separarme de ti hasta que no te oiga responderme a eso – farfulló enterrando la cabeza en el hombro de la chica – Quiero que me digas algo tan razonable que me deje en ridículo, como siempre – pidió entre sollozos, esperando un momento mientras cogía aire. - ¡Venga¡Abre los ojos! – bramó zarandeando inútilmente el cuerpo de Hermione, que a cada instante parecía más frágil.

Sin fuerzas y sintiendo que el mundo se desmoronaba en sus manos, el pelirrojo se derrumbó, llorando sin retenciones sobre el cuerpo de su amiga. Y finalmente, después del gemido más lastimero de todos, volvió a hablar, pronunciando las palabras que más le dolían en aquel momento.

_Si tú no estás aquí, sabrás..._

– Hermione… no quiero que te mueras – confesó abrazando con fuerza el lánguido cuerpo de la castaña.

_Que Dios no va a entender porque te vas..._

No habría sabido decir cuánto tiempo estuvo en aquella posición, tan sólo recordaba el tacto del cuerpo de la chica y, de fondo, multitud de pies que se aproximaban con rapidez hacia ellos. Pero para él aquello no tenía sentido. Nada podía ser peor que el que ella se fuese y le dejase allí, en aquel mar de preguntas sin respuesta.

Sin embargo, no siempre el silencio perduraría a su alrededor.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió del todo y una exclamación de alerta sobresaltó al pelirrojo.

- ¡Nimph!

- Déjame a mi Remus. – exclamó una voz rasposa que conjuntaba de forma perfecta con un repiqueteo constante de madera contra el suelo. – Mundungus, encárgate de ese maldito.

Unos instantes de incómodo silencio, interrumpido únicamente por los sonidos de movimiento de los presentes en la sala, volvieron a abrazar la instancia, y con ellos el pelirrojo volvió a cerrar los ojos sobre el cabello de la castaña. No tenía intención de moverse de allí. No quería que le separasen de ella y, si les encontraban, aquello sería lo primero que harían.

- Se trata de Rufus Avery - oyó como decía la vacilante voz de Mundungus. – Este ya no volverá a molestarnos.

- Espero que su muerte no sea consecuencia de ninguno de los nuestros, Alastor – comentó la inconfundible voz de la profesora McGonagall.

- ¡Eso es lo de menos ahora! – bramó Remus interrumpiendo la seria conversación que inundaba el ánimo del atento pelirrojo de un sentimiento de culpabilidad aún mayor. – Dime, Moody¿está…?

- Respira – interrumpió la voz rasposa. Inconscientemente, un suspiro de alivio escapó de los labios del Weasley. – Sólo está inconsciente. Hay que llevarla a San Mungo.

- Yo me encargo - Oyó como informaba Remus con rapidez. El pelirrojo sonrió melancólicamente. Sabía a la perfección que el ex profesor Lupin tenía una relación un tanto extraña con Tonks, y la alegría que seguramente el licántropo estaba sintiendo en aquel momento le golpeó fuertemente. Ojala él recibiese la misma noticia, con la seguridad de que Hermione se recuperase.

- ¿Quién falta?

- Ronald Wasley y Hermione Granger no estaban abajo – respondió la inconfundible voz de la profesora McGonagall.

- Esos dos… - murmuró la voz rasposa.

- Shacklebolt y Vane están revisando el resto de habitaciones. – informó otra persona que no había intervenido hasta el momento – Si están en la casa no tardarán en encontrarlos.

- Bien… - contestó con cansancio el experimentado auror – Encargaos de ese y revisar la habitación. No quiero pasar nada por alto… otra vez.

- No ha sido culpa de nadie, Alastor. Era imposible que nos diésemos cuenta de ello – le consoló McGonagall.

- Lo sé, Minerva… - farfulló el hombre.

El pelirrojo cogió aire. No podía seguir escondiéndose. Los estaban buscando y… ahora que lo pensaba¡ese acto egoísta de estar con ella podía llevarla a la muerte! Quizás ellos podían salvarla y, en cambio él estaba allí callado, evitando su mejoría.

Nervioso, cogió aire y miró fijamente a la castaña.

- Prof… profesora McGonagall – llamó suavemente, intentando no moverse demasiado para no importunar a su amiga, que aún continuaba apoyada sobre él – Profesor Moody…

De pronto, y con una rapidez asombrosa, una cabeza despeinada se asomó por encima del diván y descubrió el cabello pelirrojo del muchacho.

- ¡Están aquí! – exclamó Mundungus sorteando el mueble y acuclillándose al lado de la joven pareja – ¡Ey, amigo¿Estás bien? – le preguntó a la vez que el constante repiqueteo producido por la pierna de madera de Moody y los suaves pasos de la profesora McGonagall se acercaban con presura hacia ellos.

- Sí, pero ella…

- ¡Oh! – exclamó la profesora agarrándose al hombro de Mundungus.

- Chaval ¿me oyes? – preguntó Moody.

- Sí, es ella la que…

- ¿Granger? – le interrumpió el auror mirando a la joven castaña con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí… - respondió mirando intensamente al hombre en busca de algún gesto que le diese esperanza.

- Vale, tranquilo Weasley, está en buenas manos, tranquilízate – murmuró el mago mirándole a los ojos.

- No, ella… no responde, está… - Ron miró nuevamente a Hermione – está pálida y cada vez más fría…

La profesora McGonagall emitió un gemido casi inaudible y miró tristemente a su ex alumno mientras se tapaba la boca.

- No te preocupes… déjanos que nosotros nos ocupemos de ella ahora ¿está bien, Weasley?

- Pero… - antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese rebatir al auror, las fuertes manos del hombre, ayudadas por Mundungus Fletcher, le arrebataron el frágil cuerpo de la joven y lo posaron, después de retirar los múltiples pebeteros de encima, sobre el viejo diván en el que él se apoyaba.

Ron tragó saliva y miró al frente, sin pensar en nada. Se sentía vacío. Tan miserablemente sólo que nada de lo que pudiesen decirle o hacer serviría de mucho. Aquella vez nadie podría consolarlo si las cosas salían mal.

- Ronald… - le llamó su profesora. La mujer le miraba entristecida, pero convencida de que su alumno la escuchaba - ¿Puede caminar?

Después de aquello Ron sintió como la maga le ayudaba a ponerse en pie y le arrastraba pesadamente hacia la salida. La multitud de plumas que hacía unos instantes habían volado por la habitación ahora yacían sin vida en el suelo de la misma. Sin podérselo impedir, el pelirrojo caminó con lentitud hacia la puerta, sin prestar atención a nada a su alrededor. Pero algo cambió la actitud del ex Gryffindor en el último momento, justo cuando traspasaba la puerta. A su espalda, un rayo violeta iluminó la estancia, proveniente del centro de esta, justo donde se encontraba el viejo diván.

Con rapidez y esperanza se giró hacia la fuente de luz. Entonces sus piernas se doblaron, incapaces de sostener su propio peso al ser testigo de lo que se desarrollaba ante él.

Una bocanada de aire dió vida torpemente al pecho de la castaña, que, tumbada sobre la dura madera lo recibió con agonía. Justo después de eso, un leve parpadeo iluminó su cara y una sílaba, un solo nombre, salió de su boca con esfuerzo.

_Si tú no estás aquí..._

- Ron…

* * *

**Y bien? Lo sé, para aquellos que me hayan leído con aterioridad les doy la razón en cuanto a que no es mi mejor trabajo. ni mucho menos. Pero me apetecía escribir algo de esta pareja aunque, si os digo la verdad, no le he puesto demasiado entusiasmo. Lo que ocurre es que necesito desahogarme de no poder leer el séptimo, así que lo hago escribiendo.**

**Pero de todas formas necesito críticas, reviews, para entendernos.**

**Como adelanto os digo que el otro Song Shot de este fic será desde el punto de vista de Hermione, así nos aclararemos un poquito mejor...**

**Bueno, sin más, muchos saludos a todos**

**Ilisia Brongar**


	2. Sin miedo a nada

**Hola gentezuela!!! Aquí estoy feliz por tantos reviews con la segunda parte de este fic. Esta, ya en serio, sin modestia, si que no me ha quedado tan bien. Bueno, como la otra es un Song Shot xD y la canción es de Alex Ubago y Amaya de la Oreja de Vang Gogh.., (Se escribe así?? O.o) La preciosa composición se llama "Sin miedo a nada" y... creo que expresa bastante lo que siente Hermione... :S o eso espero. **

**_Dedicado especialmente a esa Pe-pinilla y a esa Wally por los momentiyos que han pasado y... aún pasan. ¡La felicidad cuesta, amigas!_**

* * *

**Una oportunidad para estar contigo II**

**-x- _Sin miedo a nada_ -x-**

Caminaba. El pasillo parecía interminable ante ella, con esa oscuridad, con esa soledad…

A su lado la máscara fría de la cobardía y la crueldad le guiaba hasta algún destino no marcado, hasta un lugar donde continuar con aquella misión detestable de acabar con más vidas. Y ella…

Lo sentía. Era una impotencia continua, una sensación inacabable de nervios constantes que consumían poco a poco su voluntad. Aquella vez ese matojo de impulsos intrusos que se habían colado en su organismo la obligaban a caminar en aquella dirección, como quizás en otro momento le habían mandado levantar la varita y pronunciar alguna que otra maldición contra una persona de su propio bando, aquel bando que ahora la consideraba una traidora.

Sin poder hacer otra cosa que obedecer, sus piernas la guiaron hasta el final de aquel pasillo interminable que no mucho tiempo atrás había recorrido con una sonrisa. De nuevo, aquella conocida sensación rasgadora de absorción la obligó a frenar, justo ante la puerta que más temía…

El ahora dueño de su voluntad la miró y a través de los rasgados agujeros que dejaban ver sus ojos azules de demacradora frialdad, la castaña leyó una sonrisa de diversión.

- Adelante, Granger, sé que lo estás deseando – susurró el seguidor del Lord Oscuro con sarcasmo. Después de aquello la ex Gryffindor volvió a sentir como si un embudo aspirase su pecho y la empujase con tremendo esfuerzo hacia la puerta.

No quería, no podría soportarlo… pero sin poderlo evitar su propia mano se adelantó sin permiso hacia el pomo nacarado de la madera oscura y lo giró. Cogiendo aire con esfuerzo, algo que podía hacer sin tener que oponerse a la fuerza que aplastaba su voluntad, dio un paso hacia el interior de la estancia, tan oscura como el anterior pasillo, pero que en otro tiempo había sido para ella como su hogar.

Sus ojos, inevitablemente, rodaron por la habitación en busca de su presencia. Un pequeño titubeo en la resistencia continua que su alma estaba haciendo ayudó a aquel desgraciado a revisar la estancia por completo y, finalmente, le vio.

El pelirrojo la miraba con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa pero, aún así, no pudo dejar de lado la decepción que desde hacía tres semanas sentía.

Algo en su interior se rompió. Después de todo había guardado la esperanza de que él la esperase, de que confiase en ella. Pero aquello daba igual. Su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía, ya no respondía a sus deseos y, como si aquel pensamiento hubiese dado una macabra idea al hombre que esperaba atento fuera de la estancia, una arcada involuntaria de palabras ajenas voló hasta su boca y la castaña habló.

- Hola, Weasley – saludó, aunque su voz sonó tan fría como el carámbano más antiguo. - ¿Sorprendido de verme?

Podría llorar, llorar hasta caer rendida a sus pies y dejarse ganar por fin, pero la misma fuerza que la obligaba a actuar le impedía mostrar sus sentimientos. Era el infierno que le había tocado vivir…

- ¿Hermione? – preguntó el pelirrojo con la voz rota.

_Me muero por suplicarte _

_que no te vayas mi vida_

- La misma – respondió la ex Gryffindor, a la cual la respuesta le resultaba tan ajena como a él ella misma. Sin poderlo evitar, sus ojos se centraron directamente en los iris color miel del prefecto. Como un halo de esperanza, intentó transmitirle que aquello era falso, que su cuerpo estaba siendo controlado, que ella jamás le traicionaría.

_Me muero por escucharte_

_decir las cosas que nunca dirás._

Pero en lugar de aquello, lo único que pudo hacer fue derrumbarse.

Lo vio. Él ya no la miraba de la misma manera. Sus ojos no transmitían esa ternura inocente que durante tanto tiempo le había achacado con crueldad. No podía ser ella la causante de esa aberración. No…

_Más me callo y te marchas…_

Y aquello fue el fin de sus defensas. Sin tener más fuerza para resistir, su mano se elevó hasta la altura del pecho del pelirrojo.

- Ronald… nunca te perdonarás el haberme mirado así – comentó su boca con asquerosa cursilería - _¡Crucio!_

El cuerpo del pelirrojo se dobló de forma antinatural sobre sí mismo cuando un rayo amarillento chocó contra su pecho. El alarido de dolor que escapó de su boca estremeció hasta el último músculo del cuerpo de la castaña, que aún así permaneció impasible. Nunca habría pensado que un hechizo que anulase su voluntad podría ser tan doloroso.

De nuevo sintió como el torrente de energía fluía desde su boca hasta su mano y, sin saber por qué, tuvo la escandalizadora sensación de que aquello acabaría pronto y entonces podría explicarle con lujo de detalles todo aquello… y él la perdonaría e incluso, quizás...

Haciendo acopio de todas las fuerzas que aquel pensamiento le había dado, logró desviar el rayo unos centímetros por encima del cuerpo de Ron, que se dobló aún más al escuchar de nuevo el nombre de aquella maldición imperdonable.

_Aún tengo la esperanza_

_de ser capaz algún dí­__a_

_de no esconder las heridas _

_que me duelen al pensar…  
_

Una gran multitud de plumas de colores voló desde el colchón en el que había impactado el rayo de magia a la vez que la castaña sentía como una parte de su cabeza se desgarraba de dolor a causa de su desobediencia.

De pronto, una fuerte mano le agarró del brazo, haciéndole sentir la molestia de la prisión pero sin darle permiso para intentar zafarse de la garra.

-Ah, ah, Granger, chica mala – susurró la impertérrita máscara en su oído.

Al instante, las fuerzas de su cuerpo se desvanecieron, pero aquello no sorprendió a Hermione, que ya acostumbraba a sentir ese vacío en cada sesión de tortura que le aplicaban. Apretando los dientes, cayó al suelo sin delicadeza.

- Weasley… - escuchó como decía el dueño de su voluntad, pero ella no pudo hacer nada. Era como un alma encerrada en un cuerpo muerto – Supongo que ya habrás entendido la posición de tu… amiga.

Con la cabeza sobre el suelo de madera escuchaba los sutiles pasos del enmascarado, el cual se acercaba como un lento pesar hacia el pelirrojo.

- No muy bien… - oyó como mascullaba el pelirrojo. La ex prefecta sonrió mentalmente con dolor.

- En ese caso, te lo explicaré cuidadosamente antes de matarte – informó el mortífago. Hermione sintió un escalofrío que, aún así, no afectó a su cuerpo.

Sabía que aquel hombre cruento no tenía en mente dejar a Ron sano y salvo, pero escucharlo de su boca era como el anticipo venenoso, como una forma de ver que sus peores pesadillas se iban a realizar, y ya no había vuelta atrás… Entonces todo su arrepentimiento fue en su encuentro. Toda esa cobardía guardada durante siete años le achacó su secreto mejor guardado: que le amaba.

…_que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más._

– Verás… hace tres semanas tu amiguita fue presa de mi varita – comentó risueño – ¿Ya lo vas comprendiendo?- preguntó en un susurro que, aunque fue casi imperceptible, llegó con claridad hasta los oídos de la Gryffindor.

- ¿Está… está bajo el efecto de…? – comenzó a preguntar el pelirrojo con angustia. Hermione reconoció el horror en su voz madura, la cual había cambiado tremendamente en aquellas tres semanas que había estado lejos de él.

- Exacto: está bajo el efecto de la maldición _Imperius_ – contestó con gracia el mortífago.

La castaña notó como el aliento quejumbroso de Ron aumentaba, llegando a ser un gruñido de odio que, de pronto y sin saber de qué manera, se convirtió en el bramido de un hechizo de ataque.

Gritos y exclamaciones de hechizos comenzaron a volar por la habitación mientras ella continuaba tirada sobre el suelo sin poder hacer nada por ayudar… la culpa por algo que no era su causa le arañaba y el dolor junto con las lágrimas que guardaba afloraron en un llanto silencioso, el cual no podía ser detenido aquella vez por la voluntad que la poseía, ya que todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo la habían abandonado y no había resistencia ni si quiera para sus sollozos.

No podría saber cuánto tiempo continuaron así, atacándose con fiereza. Las carcajadas macabras de aquel hombre resonaban en la habitación cuando esquivaba algún hechizo y los gritos de furia de Ron aumentaban en sus oídos cada vez que veía frustrada su puntería.

Finalmente un rayo rojizo de gran luminosidad terminó con aquella guerra. La castaña vio con horror como el cuerpo del pelirrojo volaba frente a sus ojos al ser interceptado por aquel haz de luz y terminaba cayendo tras la figura de un viejo diván cubierto de pebeteros que se fracturaron con el golpe que el cuerpo inerte del muchacho produjo al caer.

El vacío que la chica sentía en cada poro de su piel se traspasó hasta su alma, que se congeló con aquella visión. Sabía que no estaba muerto, ya que el hechizo que le había mandado no era mortífero, pero aún así esa imagen era horrorosa...

Con espanto vio como la silueta negra de su torturador se encaminaba con diversión hacia el cuerpo del pelirrojo para matarle, pero un murmullo de pasos llegó hasta los oídos de ambos. La castaña aguanto el aire, deseando que fuesen los pasos de la salvación… del bando blanco. Y por fin una petición se le vio cumplida.

Nymphadora Tonks entró en la habitación con gran escándalo. Hermione sintió como una pequeña parte de su cuerpo volvía en sí. Parecía que la lucha contra Ron había bajado la guardia en la posesión que el mortífago hacía sobre ella y, si no se equivocaba, podría moverse, aunque con esfuerzo.

- ¡Hermione! – exclamó la auror. Su pelo, como pudo comprobar Hermione por el rabillo del ojo, se mostraba rojo fuego.

Entonces su vista giró hacia el cuerpo negro que se escondía en la oscuridad. Las plumas de colores pertenecientes al colchón aún volaban por la estancia y no permitían una gran visibilidad, por eso la pelirroja no pudo ver a su enemigo hasta que este no se encontró apuntándola directamente.

La castaña contuvo el aliento.

- _¡Avada…! –_ Aquella palabra era el punto final que marcaba la podredumbre de su fuerza interior. Con un quejido de esfuerzo y un dolor tan insoportable que pensaba que en aquel instante su cuerpo se desgarraría al completo, Hermione se incorporó, quedando entre la auror y el mortífago. - _¡…Kedavra!_

El rayo verde que emergió de la vara negruzca de madera irrumpió al instante en el pecho de la castaña, que vio con incredulidad como su cuerpo vibraba con el impacto. Sin embargo, algo que escapaba al entendimiento de los presentes sucedió. Su cuerpo voló hacia atrás embistiendo a la horrorizada Tonks, que chocó con fuerza contra la puerta. Pero ninguna de las dos cayó al suelo. La potencia del hechizo pareció acumularse en el pecho de Hermione que esperaba su último respiro en cualquier momento y la mantuvo sujeta en el aire, apresando con fiereza el cuerpo inconsciente de Tonks entre la puerta y la anatomía de la castaña. Aquello estaba durando demasiado, tanto que los ojos del ejecutor de aquella maldición se entrecerraron con interés, sin saber lo que le esperaba.

De pronto, y tras acumularse el rayo verduzco sobre su pecho, la bola de energía mágica se expandió y se dividió en dos rayos que, de improviso, retrocedieron en su camino y embistieron con fuerza el cuerpo sorprendido del mortífago. Hermione sintió el frío y la oscuridad de la muerte. Sintió que algo dentro suya moría, pero tardó bastante en darse cuenta de que había sido la voluntad que la poseía desde hacía tres semanas la que había interceptado el hechizo asesino y no ella. Así, el enmascarado cayó al suelo inerte.

Tras eso los cuerpos de las dos chicas abandonaron su estado de levitación y cayeron al frío suelo de madera.

Se había ido… lo sentía. El efecto de aquel _Imperius _había desaparecido y, a cambio, le había devuelto su albedrío en un estado lamentable, ya que aquel hechizo también había arremetido contra ella. Cuando intentó girarse para comprobar el estado de la auror, el dolor de sus órganos la obligó a gritar.

Aguantando posó una mano sobre el pecho de la metamórfaga y comprobó que respiraba. Con un suspiro de alivio se giró hacia el viejo diván y entrevió la cabellera rojiza de su amigo sobre el suelo.

Sabía que aquello sería doloroso, pero sin dudarlo un instante, comenzó a arrastrase hacia allí. No pensaba dejarle con tanta facilidad…

_¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar?_

Con esfuerzo llegó a la altura de su cuerpo y, sonriendo con nostalgia, le acarició la cara. Había crecido tanto… ese gesto infantil había desaparecido, dejando paso a unos rasgos marcados de madurez que, junto con el desarrollo de sus músculos, hacían olvidarse del niño risueño para abordar con un deseo de protección al muchacho de diecisiete años que siempre había estado a su lado.

_Me muero por abrazarte_

_y que me abraces tan fuerte_

Pacientemente se dejó caer a su lado. Su cuerpo parecía gritar que no soportaba más y que necesitaba descansar. Sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su cara, cerró los ojos. Confiaba en él… confiaba en que volvería a verle sonreír cuando se despertase y la viese al lado suya.

_Me muero por divertirte_

_Y que me beses cuando despierte._

Sin más, y con la seguridad de que estaba a salvo, la inconsciencia la recogió con mimo y la abrazó para llevarla a un lugar de paz. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo pasó, su cansancio no tenía reloj, cuando notó movimiento. Por todo el cuerpo le recorrían leves espasmos de dolor que, como una constante tortura, se repetían sin dejarla moverse, pero aquello no era necesario. Unas manos fuertes manejaban su cuerpo con delicadeza, casi adoración, y la colocaban sobre un lugar plácido. Notó un leve murmullo de vida. Una respiración y un latido apresurado. Quiso abrir los ojos, moverse, pero no podía. Su cuerpo no la respondía porque estaba agotado. Había resistido demasiado tiempo a una fuerza antinatural. Pero tras unos instantes no le hizo falta abrir los ojos. Una mano cálida acarició con torpeza su mejilla, permitiéndola reconocer su olor fuerte y dulce a la vez. Era Ron…

_Acomodada en tu pecho_

_hasta que el sol aparezca_

_me voy perdiendo en tu aroma._

Aquello fue como una explosión de sensaciones. El júbilo de volver, la tristeza de no saber y el temor de perderlo todo se peleaban por coger la delantera. Y fue el temor el que ganó la batalla de momento al sentir como aquella caricia acababa y el cuerpo sobre el que descansaba se movía. ¡La iba a dejar¿No pensaría que estaba muerta? Sin saber qué hacer, intentó moverse, decirle que no, que se quedase allí, con ella. Pero era inútil. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil. Aún así, un arrebato de furia y nervios recorrió su espina dorsal hasta llegar a sus pies y, en un instante confuso, un trastabillar de sus fuerzas logró hacer temblar su pie lo suficiente para que el pelirrojo que la sujetaba se quedase parado un momento y, segundos después, se abalanzase sobre ella, colocando la cabeza en su pecho en un intento de intuir el latido de su corazón.

Con presura la castaña comenzó a respirar agitadamente, trantando que él pudiese notar el subir y bajar de su abdomen. Los espasmos de dolor se intensificaron, pero aún así fue inútil y, al cabo de unos segundos, el Weasley se volvió a incorporar.

- Herms… Hermione – escuchó que la llamaba suavemente – Venga… - murmuró.

La castaña quiso saltar y abrazarle con fuerza. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de responderle…! Así continuó algunos minutos, llamándola con suavidad y, en ocasiones, con furia o dolor. Pero era absurdo. Su impotencia casi le nublaba los sentidos que la permitían sentirle cerca. Y parecía que él sentía lo mismo. De pronto ese torrente de susurros y llamadas se cortó con un sollozo intruso y la castaña sintió como su amigo apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho, continuando con sus llantos, hasta que volvió a hablar.

_Me voy perdiendo en tus labios_

_que se acercan susurrando… _

- Hermione, lo siento… - Hermione se esforzó por entender el murmullo del pelirrojo.- Siento no haber sido más valiente…, siento no jugar al Quidditch tan bien como Krumm, siento no haberte hecho caso y no haber estudiado antes y siento haberte insultado – escuchó como confesaba torpemente entre respiraciones entrecortadas y gemidos lastimeros.

La castaña estuvo a punto de carcajearse mentalmente entre lágrimas. Cuanto sentía ella haberle presionado tanto para estudiar en lugar de confesarle lo que tantas veces se le pasaba por la cabeza cada vez que le veía como un verdadero héroe defender los postes en cada partido, ignorando su orgullo herido por los insultos de los Slytherins.

– Pero tienes… tienes que saber, seguro que lo sabes porque eres muy lista, pero de todas formas te lo voy a decir. Tienes que saber que si lo he hecho todo mal ha sido porque… porque quería que te fijases en mí…- el corazón de Hermione sufrió una pequeña convulsión al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo.

…_palabras que llegan_

_a este pobre corazón._

_Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior_

- Ya sé que suena egoísta, Herms, - continuó el Weasley ignorando los sentimientos de la Gryffindor - y seguramente ahora me estarías mirando de esa forma tuya tan escandalizada, pero es cierto. – la castaña no podía saber qué sentía en aquel momento... estaba atorada, pero lo que sí tenía claro es que si estuviese en perfectas condiciones lo último que haría sería mirarle escandalizada -Yo sólo quería que los últimos días antes de los exámenes estuvieses siempre conmigo para ayudarme a estudiar y así poder mirar tu ceño fruncido continuamente porque no aprobabas mi comportamiento, sí, me encantaba cuando me mirabas intentando transmitirme que lo que hacía no estaba bien. – Con incredulidad, Hermione comprobó que ella le ayudaba a estudiar porque adoraba esa mirada de incomprensión avergonzada - Y también me gustaba mucho verte animándome desde la grada, a pesar de que no parase ninguna _Quaffle, _aunque si te digo la verdad, casi más me gustaba cuando me intentabas consolar después de cada partido y, aunque te contestase mal, sólo lo hacía porque no se me ocurría otra forma de… despistar mis deseos de abrazarte y… - Hermione intentó tragar saliva. Ella no sabía nada de aquello… era realmente una extraña en cuanto al corazón de Ron se refería. Pero eso no seguiría así. Estaba decidida a cambiarlo.

_Me muero por conocerte,_

_saber qué es lo que piensas,_

- Pero sobre todo lo siento por no haber sido capaz de decirte todo esto antes, - con el corazón encogido la castaña deseaba decirle que no importaba, que ella era la culpable de haberlo retrasado todo tanto…

_y vencer esas tormentas_

_que nos quieran abatir._

- Antes incluso de que Krumm llegase en su gran escoba y se adelantase a mi orgulloso sentido del ridículo – escuchó apenada aquello que tanto les había herido a los dos– Porque, Herms, desde hace mucho tiempo, antes incluso de que conociésemos a Krumm o, quizás, antes de que Vold…Voldemort raptase a mi hermana en segundo – Hermione notaba que estaba nervioso – Yo te quiero… - la castaña sintió como su corazón se volvía a hinchar y se expandía… ¡Ella también le quería! Quiso gritárselo, cantárselo, escribírselo, decírselo de mil formas. Nunca se cansaría de hacerlo pero, en aquel momento, no podía…

_Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,_

_cantar contigo al alba,_

_besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios._

- ¿Me oyes Herms? – con increíble dulzura sintió que el pelirrojo le apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara. – Te quiero – oyó que repetía aún más bajito, lo que logró que aquella confesión se hundiese como un puñal en el pecho de la chica. Miles de pensamientos comenzaron a fluir inútilmente por su cabeza, interrumpiéndose entre sí, contradiciéndose una y otra vez.

¿Por qué no, en aquel momento, otro espasmo de fuerza le ayudaba a susurrarle que ella también le quería¿Por qué su pecho no respondía a esa petición¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes?

– Y ¿sabes qué? – escuchó que continuaba con furia, comenzando a llorar en silencio. Aquello sólo ayudó a que su corazón se resquebrajase. ¡No quería hacerle sufrir de esa forma! – Que no… pienso separarme de ti hasta que no te oiga responderme a eso – farfulló enterrando la cabeza en su hombro. Por un instante Hermione pudo imaginar que le estaba abrazando y disfruto de aquel gesto como nunca antes. En realidad no recordaba haberle abrazado nunca… – Quiero que me digas algo tan razonable que me deje en ridículo, como siempre – mentalmente sonrió. No iba a complacerle en esa petición… jamás volvería a dejarle en ridículo - ¡Venga¡Abre los ojos! – su furia le hizo zarandearla y ella creyó que con aquel gesto le trasmitía fuerza… deseó que le trasmitiese fuerza, que se acordase de aquel hechizo que habían aprendido en tercero. Pero aquello no sucedió.

Tranquilizándose, la castaña pensó en lo afortunada que era en aquel momento… cuando volviese a abrir los ojos le diría todo lo que sentía y podrían comenzar con aquello que deberían haber comenzado desde hacía mucho, porque desde aquel momento ya nada podría interponerse. Si ganaban aquella batalla ya todo estaría hecho.

_Y ver en tu rostro cada dí­a_

_crecer esa semilla_

_Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,_

_aparcando el miedo a sufrir._

Sin embargo el pelirrojo seguía sollozando sobre ella, y la angustia e impotencia que recorría su cuerpo le dificultaban el poder pensar que todo saldría bien. De pronto sintió un escalofrío. Un gran sollozo se había hecho presa de la habitación y, tras él, unas palabras que congelaron el alma de los dos.

– Hermione… no quiero que te mueras.

_Me muero por explicarte_

_lo que pasa por mi mente_

La castaña sintió un leve mareo y, si no fuese porque físicamente ya lo estaba, se habría desmayado. ¡No iba a morirse! Jamás haría algo así después de saber que él la correspondía. Las ganas de seguir adelante se las había dado él. Sí no hubiese estado a punto de perderle jamás podría haberse enfrentado a aquel hechizo que la dominaba desde hacía tres semanas… Él se había sorprendido, algo que en cierto modo desilusionó a la Gryffindor, pero después había luchado por ella…

_Me muero por intrigarte_

_y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte_

Tras aquella confesión y aquel pensamiento, la ex prefecta tuvo un pequeño efluvio de inconsciencia, durante el cual sintió que todo a su alrededor cambiaba. Sentía que Ron ya no estaba a su lado, lo cual le puso muy nerviosa y consiguió devolverla a la consciencia, notando como si alguien la estuviese levantando del suelo con cuidado. Intentó escuchar las voces de los que la transportaban, pero en lugar de eso escuchó el sonido de muchos cristales cayendo al suelo. ¿Dónde estaba Ron¡Tenía que estar junto a él! Necesitaba decirle que… ¡Le quería! Que desde hacía muchísimo tiempo había estado enamorada de él y que precisamente por eso el año anterior le lanzó una horda de pájaros asesinos al verle besándose con Lavender. Y es que aquello se le clavó en el pecho. Lo pagó con él cuando en realidad estaba enfadada consigo misma por no haberse atrevido antes a decirle la verdad… Por eso tenía que estar junto a él cuando abriese los ojos. ¡Tenía que responderle a aquello que él le había confesado!

Las manos que anteriormente la habían sujetado con dulzura ahora la depositaron sobre una superficie dura y fría, totalmente distinta a la calidez que el pecho de Ron había desprendía. Entonces escuchó las voces de sus portadores.

- Apártate, Flétcher – oyó como ordenaba una voz rasposa. Si no se equivocaba se trataba de Alastor Moody… ¡Estaba con la Orden¿Habrían ganado¿Sabrían que no era una traidora? Entonces recordó. Claro que lo sabían, ya el maldito que la había hecho pasar aquel infierno se había encargado de publicarlo en cada habitación por la que pasaban descargando su orda de muertes sin sentido.

De nuevo el silencio volvió a sacudirla y, de pronto, tras un susurro incomprensible, notó a través de sus párpados cerrados una luz que iluminaba su alrededor y junto a ello, iluminaba su alma. Un torrente de fuerza arremetió contra su frágil cuerpo colándose en cada músculo y provocando tal tensión en sus órganos que, inconscientemente, su pecho requirió una bocanada de aire mientras sus ojos se abrían por fin.

Al principio, a pesar de que la estancia estaba sumida en penumbras, la poca luz que había en la habitación la hizo daño en los ojos. Sin embargo fue cuestión de segundos el que sus pupilas se acostumbrasen al cambio de panorama y, sin dudarlo, dirigió la vista hacia las dos siluetas que la miraban rodeando el lugar en el que estaba tumbada.

- Bienvenida, Granger – le saludó Moody con esa cálida mueca que su cara adoptaba al sonreír.

Sin esperar un segundo, recorrió la sala con la mirada y, por fin, le vio. Su corazón comenzó a latir con presura, como intentando comunicarla que se levantase y se lanzase a sus brazos y, un par de lágrimas silenciosas recorrieron sus mejillas.

_Sentir cada dí­a_

_ese flechazo al verte_

Él la miraba con incredulidad y, de pronto, su equilibrio sufrió un ataque, por lo que tuvo que agarrarse a la mujer que había a su lado, en la cual Hermione no se fijó.

- Ron… - susurró la castaña.

Sin dudarlo intentó incorporarse, sintiendo de nuevo el dolor que antes la recorría el cuerpo entre espasmos.

- No, no, Hermione – dijo Mundungus sujetándola de un brazo mientras Moody la empujaba ligeramente hacia atrás para que volviese a recostarse.

Pero ella les ignoró y levantó con esfuerzo una mano que transmitió a los dos miembros de la Orden que después de lo que había pasado aquello no era nada.

_Que más dará lo que digan,_

_que más dará lo que piensen_

_si estoy loca es cosa mí­a_

Con cuidado y ayuda de los dos hombres, que se habían resignado a contribuir en el cometido de la testaruda Gryffindor, apoyó los pies en el suelo e intentó alcanzar el equilibrio. Entonces volvió a levantar la mirada.

Ron aún continuaba apoyado sobre aquella mujer entre penumbras. Su mirada color cielo transmitía una ternura, un cariño y una preocupación que Hermione nunca habría creído capaces en su amigo pelirrojo.

Cuando la mirada miel de la prefecta y los ojos azules del Gryffindor conectaron, los presentes en la sala sintieron vergüenza, se sintieron intrusos en aquel momento de intimidad. Pero para aquel entonces, ninguno de los dos notaba la presencia de nadie más excepto las suyas propias. Cada uno era para el otro la luz necesaria para iluminar el dolor que habían sufrido en aquella guerra, en aquella adolescencia, en aquella habitación.

Sin más Hermione avanzó un paso y, entonces, perdió el equilibrio. Pero no le importó, porque Ron también se había lanzado hacia ella y, antes de que tocase el suelo, el pelirrojo la agarró con fuerza y la sostuvo entre sus brazos. La piel de Hermione se erizó allí donde las suaves manos del Weasleu la rozaron, y aquello se extendió lentamente al resto de su cuerpo, que se estremeció de placer.

_Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor_

_vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol._

- Hermione… – susurró el ex prefecto sin apartar la vista de los ojos irisados de la chica que tenía sobre él. – Tengo que decirt…

- Sh…- siseó la castaña colocando un dedo sobre la boca de Ron mientras cerraba los ojos a causa del cansancio – Ya lo sé…

- No, Hermione, no sabes que yo…

- Ron – le llamó la castaña entreabriendo los ojos de nuevo. – Yo también te quiero.

_Me muero por conocerte,_

_saber qué es lo que piensas,_

_abrir todas tus puertas_

_y vencer esas tormentas_

_que nos quieran abatir._

Una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en los labios del pelirrojo, que la miraba con adoración… con amor. Sin esperar más y abandonando por una vez sus miedos para tomar la iniciativa, la alzó sujetándola con fuerza y decisión notando como el equilibrio de la Gryffindor aún no se había recuperado y colocó su cara por encima de la de él, quedando sus labios casi a la misma altura. Con aquel gesto descubrió la parte de aquel hombre que Ron solía esconder bajo sus gestos infantiles y sus sarcasmos facilones, descubrió una parte nueva de él que adoró desde ese mismo instante.

Ella compartía esa alegría. Ya no podría pedir nada más. Por fin le tenía al lado como quería. Y él estaba feliz… le había hecho feliz.

Volvió a mirarle a los ojos. El ansia que sentían el uno por el otro no tenía cabida y, por eso, la castaña apoyó su frente sobre la de él.

- Ronald Weasley – susurró acariciándole con una mano la cara – Te quiero – repitió. Nunca se cansaría de decirle cuanto le amaba.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo se ensanchó aún más, algo que Hermione había creído imposible. Sedienta observó como unas descaradas pecas perfilaban con gracia los labios del cobrizo Gryffindor, haciendo que todas sus dudas desapareciesen al instante.

Con lentitud, fue reduciendo el espacio que les separaba a ambos.

Cuando era capaz de sentir la respiración de Ron a escasos centímetros de su boca, el pelirrojo habló.

- Hermione Granger, eres mi oportunidad para ser feliz.

Y como si esa hubiese sido la señal de salida en una carrera que acababa de empezar, con el corazón latiéndole con furia, Hermione posó sus labios sobre los de Ron.

_Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,_

_cantar contigo al alba,_

_besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_.

En aquel instante todo lo que les rodeaba se evaporó. Ya únicamente existían ellos dos, dos adolescentes besándose en una habitación oscura. Un calor reconfortante se expandió por el cuerpo de ambos, que tímidamente separaron aún más sus labios para darse a conocer.

Mil sensaciones, como un torrente efímero, les recorrían por todas partes, logrando que sintiesen como cada poro de su piel se abría para respirar por ellos. Hermione quiso alzar los brazos para rodear el cuello de Ron y así poder sentir su cuerpo más cerca aún, pero este la interrumpió dejándola escurrirse hasta el suelo. Un escalofrío recorrió a la ex Gryffindor al rozarse con toda la anatomía del pelirrojo, obligándola a agarrarse a la pechera de la túnica que él vestía, haciendo que se sintiese protegida por ese cuerpo más grande y en muchas ocasiones débil y tierno, como le había demostrado instantes atrás con aquella confesión.

Ante esto, Ron se separó sonriendo con picardía.

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día_

_crecer esa semilla_

Pero ella, avergonzada, no le dejó mirarla y, cumpliendo esta vez con su propósito, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y volvió a besarle.

El pelirrojo paseaba con malicia sus manos por la cadera de la castaña, que notaba cada terminación nerviosa explotar. Nunca con un beso había sentido algo así, era como si él fuese capaz de llevarla a otro mundo y traerla de vuelta en décimas de segundo. Era la primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo que se olvidaba de mortífagos, guerras y batallas cruentas y disfrutaba como la adolescente que era, viviendo a fondo sus sentimientos.

_Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir._

_Aparcando el miedo a sufrir.  
_

Recuperando el aire se separó de él. Estaba débil y no podía permitir que aquello avanzace más... quería hacer las cosas bien, quería disfrutar con calma de todo lo que Ron tenía para ofrecerle.

- Ejem… - Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, Hermione escuchó un carraspear de garganta, el cual, al principio, pensaba que se había imaginado. Pero la sonrisa de disculpa de Ron la hizo darse cuenta de que era muy real.

El pelirrojo se separó un poco de ella, sin dejar de sujetarla, y se volvió hacia la puerta. Entonces la castaña pudo reconocer a la mujer en la que anteriormente Ron se había apoyado.

- Profesora McGonagall… - susurró comenzando a sentir como sus mejillas se teñían de rubor.

- ¡McGonagall! – una exclamación a sus espaldas la sobresaltó - ¡Deja a los chicos en paz!

Mundungus Fletcher pasó al lado de Hermione, a la cual guiñó un ojo.

- Tenemos prisa… hay que acudir al Ministerio a…

- Minerva… - Alastor Moody se colocó al lado de Hermione, a la cual agarró del brazo con ternura – Primero hay que ir a San Mungo. La señorita Granger tiene que recuperarse – explicó con el ceño fruncido pero con una mirada de alegría - y Weasley debe... curarse la muñeca – continuó mirando a Ron y sonriéndole.

Justo entonces Hermione notó como sus rodillas se doblaban de nuevo. Las pocas fuerzas que aquel hechizo le había otorgado comenzaban a disiparse, sin embargo había una pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza.

- Profesor Moody… - le llamó con esfuerzo.

Todos los presentes se giraron hacia ella.

- Yo… ¿Por qué… por qué no me mató? – preguntó en un susurro.

- ¿Lanzó un _Avada,_ no es cierto? – inquirió el auror con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí…

- Pero tú ya estabas bajo el efecto de la maldición _Imperius_¸ Granger, por lo que una parte de la voluntad de ese hombre estaba dentro de ti. – explicó golpeando con suavidad el pecho de la castaña – El hechizo _Imperius_ no sólo es arriesgado para quien lo recibe, sino también para quien lo ejecuta. Requiere mucha astucia y energía y Avery… simplemente no las poseía. Al lanzar el _Avada_ se sacrificó a sí mismo, ya que tenía un vínculo muy fuerte contigo.

Hermione frunció el ceño confundida. Ahora comprendía por qué había sentido aquel halo de muerte cuando el hechizo se volvió contra aquel seguidor de la magia oscura, pero... ¿Entonces por qué no murió ella también? Y como si el auror hubiese leído los pensamientos de la castaña, sonrió.

- Tú tuviste suerte – respondió a esa pregunta no formulada – La magia no es algo calculado. Depende de los sentimientos y la fuerza de cada persona. Tú, Hermione Granger, posees unos sentimientos magistrales y una fuerza interior excepcional.

La castaña sonrió ruborizada y, dirigiendo una última mirada a Ron, que escuchaba con el ceño fruncido al auror, sintió que todo se oscurecía en la vieja Grimmauld Place 13. Pero ya nada le importaba, porque unos brazos la agarraron con fuerza, permitiéndole apreciar el aroma que el _Felix Felicitis_ le reveló en su sexto año de estudios. El aroma del único dueño de su corazón, de su vida. El aroma de Ron.

* * *

**Grrrrrr... ú.ù no me gusta como me ha quedado el final... quería que fuese más... ¡emocionante! pero no le he conseguido... en fin ¿qué os parece? Espero Reviews tan geniales como los que he recibido en "Si tú no estás aqui..." n.n**

**Ahora... voy a responder los reviewcillos!**

**BathosSatiros****: Muchísimas gracias por aquellas palabras. Es cierto que con esta pareja acostumbramos más a leer humor, por eso quizás no me sentía agusto con mi trabajo. Yo normalmente tiro más hacia el drama, pero incluso en el otro fic que tng de R&hr, tambien es de humor! Me alegra saber que esta faceta tambén gusta ye spero que el punto de vista de Hermione no te hy decepcionado... n.n gracias de nuevo. Besillos: Ilisa**

**LiLY: jolines cerdicala!! vaya palabras! me as dado las gracias! sabes que eso es increible para una escritora? que el trabajo que hacemos por amor al arte dea tan grande para algunas personas como para agradecerlo... ains... Bueno, espero que esta segunda parte tmb te guste y, aunque no te aga llorar, q por lo menos te emocione! besetes: Ilisia**

**princess.noelia - green.gir...****: Muchísimas gracias por el review!! me alegro de que te guste y... jeje, me sonrojo cuando leo lo de que me aplaudes. En fin, espero que esta segunda parte tmb te guste y siento no poder ponerme ahora a leer tu fic, pero lo apunto en pendientes!! Esq ando un pokiyo liada por aki... pero no te preocupes que cumplo con mis promesas!! muchos bss: Ilisia**

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe****: Ey Biank!!! muchísimas gracias por leer mi fic, en serio, significa mucho para mi. A ver cuando saco tiempillo y me pongo yo con los tuyos!! Bueno, espero que esta segunda parte que, para mi, quedo aún mas floja que la primera (u.u) te guste. ¡Y espero que te emocione como dices que casi hace la primera! En serio que no es de mism ejores trabajos, yo creo que es porque estoy insegura ya que no lo repasé mucho... en fin. jeje, muchos bss: Ilisia**

**Juliette Morgan: Lo siento asturianina!!! Te prometo que la proxima vez te aviso, pero es que fue muy rapido!! En fin, espero que te guste este, y te agradezco que siempre estes ahí para leer mis chapucillas. n.n Muchos besukis: Ilisia**

**aYdE mDrJgI****: Hola!!! creo que tu ya leíste otro mio no? Serendipity, puede ser? No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero de todas formas muchísimas gracias por el review!! me alegro de que te guste n.n . Besinos: Ilisia**

**Hechicera Agus.****: Hola!!!! Muchas gracias por leerme y... enserio lloraste?? O.o no sabia yo que iba a lograr eso jeje... Espero que esta segunda parte tmb te guste!! Ah!! y gracias tmb por leer Serendipity, en serio, no se si me dejasteun review en el o lo comentaste en el de este fic, pero de todas formas muchas gracias n.n Besos: Ilisia.**

**Y... QUE BIEN!! QUE DE REVIEWS!! **

**Ya me despido... a ver cuando me pongo con las segundas partes de Vínculo y Serendipity... es que me da pena que no queden tan bien como las primeras y, ademas, estoy a medias con otro fic de los merodeadores que me trae de cabeza, así que... **

**Muchos bss y muchas gracias!!! (que nunca me canso de dar!!)**

**SALUDOS**

**Ilisia Brongar n.n**


End file.
